


Togged Mess

by Rag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Pesterlog, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Issues, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rag/pseuds/Rag
Summary: dirk gives jake a massage





	Togged Mess

**Author's Note:**

> some mild squick stuff towards the end, skip to endnotes if you want an explanation/warning

\-- TimeausTestified started pestering golgothasTerror --

TT: Hey, checking in, you alive over there?

GT: Veritably.

GT: And rapidly approaching the end of this neck of the journey.

GT: How are you holding down the old fort?

TT: Just fine. Putting the finishing touches on some upgrades for some of the bots.

TT: Hopefully I’ll never have to leave the house to acquire food or toilet paper ever again.

TT: Can you imagine?

TT: The biggest adventure you can take is to live the life of your dreams.

GT: Oh, that would be absolutely perfect for you. I wish you the utmost success.

TT: Thanks.

TT: And I’ve been looking into some other stuff.

GT: Oh?

TT: Yeah. I want to do something nice for you when you get back. I have some ideas.

GT: Color me interested.

GT: I dont suppose youd give a chap a hint as to those ideas?

TT: I mean, do you want them?

TT: I could just tell you straight out.

GT: Hm.

GT: No, i think i would rather appreciate the surprise.

TT: Thought you might.

TT: I mean, don’t get too excited, but I think you’ll like it.

TT: I’ve been researching a lot of… techniques.

GT: Are you aware of how hard you make it to stand by my ‘surprise me’ stance, when you say things like that?

TT: Sure am.

GT: You absolute devil.

GT: I miss you.

TT: Same.

TT: Shit, I mean, I miss you too. Words and feelings and shit.

GT: If i wasnt so close to the end of this, id come back right now. But it hardly seems sensical to just bail on it when ive come this far.

GT: Then id have to do the whole week-long journey again, and, well….

GT: To be frank, im considering it. Its just a silly little trinket in the end, isnt it? Theyre all just silly little trinkets that i bring from one room to another so they can rot somewhere else.

GT: This whole thing im doing here is just… absolute codswallop. A trip for biscuits each and every time.

TT: Hey. Dude. No.

TT: You like doing it, it keeps us from diving so far up each other’s assholes that we’re talking out of each other’s mouths, and the shit you find is objectively awesome.

GT: Haha, i suppose im being a bit of a gnashgab here. My apologies. Thank you for your pep talk!

TT: Not gonna lie, I don’t know what that means, but you’re probably being too hard on yourself.

TT: Looked it up, confirmed, being too hard on yourself.

GT: Thank you.

TT: Have fun on your trip, dude. Enjoy it. I’m excited to see you and whatever you find tomorrow.

TT: And to give you your surprise.

GT: Youre truly intent on testing the bounds of my resolve, arent you?

TT: Should I stop?

GT: No.

GT: Is this…

GT: Am i being a complete egg here, or is this conversation a bit… charged?

TT: I mean, I definitely have a boner from imagining testing some other bounds of your resolve, if that’s what you’re asking.

GT: Well, youve achieved making me laugh out loud in the middle of the night. I think ive woken up half the animals in my vicinity.

GT: That absolutely *was* what i was asking, albeit in a mildly less blunt manner.

TT: Only just mildly, though.

GT: Maybe I could tell you what id do to said boner if i were there.

TT: You could.

TT: Yeah, that’s absolutely a thing you could do, if you were so inclined.

GT: But maybe two should play at this restraint game.

TT: Should I feign a lack of disappointment, or wear my jilted boner on my sleeve here?

GT: You know youve already done the former.

GT: Itll be better if we wait, though.

GT: Wont it?

GT: Yes, yes it will. This is just dingy. Ill be there tomorrow.

TT: As much as my turgid meatsword hates to admit it, you’re probably right about that.

GT: I miss you. Im looking forward to seeing you again.

TT: You too. See you tomorrow.

\-- golgothasTerror stopped pestering TimaeusTestified --

*

Dirk answers the door the next day. He lets Jake in and gives him a quick kiss.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

“You bring the loot?”

“I left it in your garage. We can look over the spoils later, but right now I desperately need a shower.”

Dirk nods. “There’s clean towels in there and shit. Come to my room when you’re done.”

Jake smirks as his heartbeat kicks up a notch. “Okay.”

He lets the water get nice and hot before stepping in, even though he’s more than used to cold water. After a good week of adventuring, not much feels better than a shower. Hot, running water, delicious smelling soaps and the knowledge of clean, fluffy towels just outside. Of course, there are streams in the jungles where Jake could wash off when he needed to. They always felt close to freezing against the hot, sticky air, and were refreshing as all hell. But there was something so different about this. It’s warm, safe, and luxurious. He doesn’t have to keep one eye peeled for beasts, and doesn’t have to shake off like a dog only to put his clothes on over far too damp skin.

He’s excited to find out what Dirk has in store for him. Dirk absolutely knows how to treat him, and he doesn’t deserve a single bit of it, but he’s always happy to soak it up. He’s selfish like that - no, he’s working on not beating himself up for things like this, he’s allowed to have good things, even from Dirk, who shouldn’t be giving him the time of day - no, there he goes again! He forces himself to focus on the task at hand. The water washes off a bit brown from all the dirt and grime on his skin. He rubs the bubbling soap over his aching muscles and washes shampoo through his filthy hair until it feels soft. He spends some time on his nethers - not too much, because he has a funny feeling beyond a shadow of a doubt that whatever Dirk has planned will involve them. Just enough to make sure they’re clean enough for whatever happens next.

He gets out and dries off with a sinfully fluffy towel until the air doesn’t prick his skin with chills. He looks at his filthy clothes and decides against putting them back on. He’ll get something clean in his room. He wraps the towel around his waist and heads over.

Dirk is waiting on the bed, looking at something on his phone. The bed is made up unusually neatly, and there’s a bowl on the bedside table filled with… oil?

“What’s all this about?”

Dirk puts his phone away and lifts the bedsheets.

He’s feigning confidence, but Jake can see in his posture that he’s a little nervous. “Lay down on your stomach. Gonna give you the rubdown of your young fucking life.” Jake raises his eyebrows and lays down. He jumps a little when he feels Dirk’s hands on his sides, sliding the towel off. “Won’t be needing this where we’re going.”

“Oh? And where are we going, exactly?”

“A land of masseusery bliss. This shit is going to be so off the rails that you’ll be asleep before you know what hit you. I give you three minutes tops before you hear that sweet, sweet siren call.” Jake lays down as he prattles on. He does that when he’s nervous. And when he’s not nervous, too, but especially when he’s nervous. Jake finds it charming.

“But then how will I enjoy the rest of the massage? Which sounds absolutely scrummy, by the way.”

“In the incredibly likely event that you fall asleep, I’ll give you the rest tomorrow. I’m generous like that. I didn’t practice on Arquiusprite just for a few minutes of this.” Jake hears the wet sound of Dirk slicking his hands with the oil, and shudders when he feels some drips on his back.

“You practiced on Arquiusprite?” Jake gasps when he feels Dirk’s hands on him. Gentle, firm, spreading the oil out over his skin. His fingertips seem intent on grazing every square inch of his back.

“Yes. Please acknowledge my sacrifice. I paid that price for love, dude.”

Jake flushes. Imagining Dirk doing this to Arquiusprite… isn’t all that appealing, but his hands on his back are _amazing_. “I’m so sorry, chum. And eternally grateful.”

Dirk carefully scoots the bowl a little closer and then hops on the bed, straddling Jake’s ass. He leans forward, and Jake can feel the half chub through his pants. God, as _if_ he could possibly fall asleep in three minutes. Dirk is either fucking with him, or he really has absolutely no clue what he does to Jake. Jake has a feeling it’s more of the latter.

“Is this good?” he asks softly. “I can move if you want.”

“It’s perfect.”

His hands are like heaven on his skin. Jake hadn’t realized just how _sore_ he really was after all that until Dirk started to work out the tension. His fingers dig in just right with the oil, past the skin and into the muscle. It feels so good it almost tickles, but stays just on that sweet, sweet edge. Jake can’t keep back a groan when Dirk finds a patch that’s especially sore on his right shoulder - his gun-slinging arm, which would be more used than the rest of him. There’s a smell to the oil he’s using, and it fills the air with this clean, woodsy aroma.

“This is what I was learning up on,” he says, and then does something absolutely sinful with his fingertips, winding them together and criss-crossing them over the muscles all the way down Jake’s back. Jake lets out a fluttery moan in appreciation. “I thought you might like that.”

“It’s absolutely amazing, Dirk.”

“Good.” He repeats the move again and again, and Jake feels like, hard or not, he might very well pass out just from how _good_ this feels.

And then Dirk leans over, which jostles Jake’s half chub against the bed maddeningly, and returns with oil-slicked hands over his right arm. Jake hadn’t realized how good that could feel, either.

“God, that’s the stuff,” he groans. Because it is, and Dirk should know he’s doing a good job, that he’s doing an _amazing_ job. His strokes start light, and gradually increase in pressure. He wraps his fingers around Jake’s arm in a circle and pulls it, back and forth, easing the tightness out, and then runs his thumbs on the sweet aching tendons where his muscles begin. And then he switches over to the other arm, repeats it all again. It’s really too much, and it makes Jake’s heart swell in his chest that Dirk is doing this for _him_.

Jake feels Dirk’s cock poking against his back, hard and barely contained in his pajama pants. But Dirk doesn’t comment on it, doesn’t ask Jake if he wants to move things alone. His breath gets a little faster, but he keeps working his fingers over Jake’s skin in a brain-meltingly intense pattern of strokes and kneading. It’s hard to think enough to talk, but he does it.

“You going to do something about the drill there, Dirk?” _Like ram it into me, maybe. Right here, just like this._

“Nah. Not yet, at least.” He’s a little out of breath, and Jake starts to appreciate just how much work this must be for his muscles - not just for his arms, but also his legs, and keeping himself upright.

“It seems it might be getting a bit painful.”

“I’m good. I’d rather do this to you.” He leans over a little, grinds his cock into the small of Jake’s back and speaks lowly in his ear. “Maybe later, if you’re up for it. We can definitely swing that. The idea is to make you feel good, so, if you want to… I’m down for whatever you want to do, is what I’m getting at.”

Goodness, that’s so hot, Jake can barely think. He groans openly into the pillow as Dirk pulls back and starts rubbing at his shoulders, his fingers sinfully talented.

Maybe Dirk is getting impatient, maybe it was just time to move on, but suddenly the pressure on Jake’s lower back is gone. He looks over his shoulder to see Dirk dipping his hands in the oil again, and then scooting down to… oh.

Jake gasps when Dirk starts to knead into his ass. Fuck. Fuck, he was saving that for last, wasn’t he? Which probably means... Jake swallows. Dirk has to hear his breathing pick up, and he has to hear the soft moans as he works his thumbs into the hard muscles, coaxing them into softness.

Oh, he knows. He definitely knows, because he works his fingers closer in the longer he goes, until they’re brushing up against the outside of Jake’s rim.

“You wash up real good down here?” he asks softly.

Jake’s heartbeat races. He nods. He hears Dirk swallow.

“Mm, good.”

“You,” his voice comes out weak and weird, so he clears his throat. “You don’t have to do that.”

“I’m aware.” And then his hands are on Jake’s thighs, spreading them. Jake opens them. And he feels Dirk’s fingertips, still a little wet with the oil, spread his cheeks open. He gasps when Dirk runs a thumb over his hole and presses in just slightly. He feels so open and naked as Dirk just waits.

“Please,” he says softly, “do someth-“ he’s cut off with a gasp and his back arches when he feels Dirk’s tongue press against him. He groans and presses his face into the pillow. Fuck, he’ll never get used to this, it’s so luxurious and exhilarating. Dirk swipes his tongue in slow circles around his hole, then drags it soft and flat against him. It feels so wicked and filthy and _good_ and heat coils in Jake’s stomach.

He’s so relaxed from the massage, all the normal nerves he usually has about this are gone. He doesn’t have that usual few minutes of forcing himself to calm down and accept it, he just bonelessly lets himself feel it. Dirk’s tongue works circles, lines and patterns over him until that tingling sweetness is all he can think of. Every time his tongue starts to press in, he gasps. It goes a little further, and then a little further, as Dirk opens him up. He can feel Dirk’s ragged breaths on his skin, and the sick, wet sounds he’s making down there do nothing to hide his contented little moans. Like he likes doing this, like he enjoys it. Jake wonders if he’s jerking himself off, but he can’t bring himself to turn around or ask.

After a sweet, blissful eternity, Dirk pulls away, and Jake shudders with the cool, wet air on his skin. He wants Dirk to come back, he needs more. Then he feels Dirk’s hands on his hips, urging him up.

“Lift,” Dirk says, and his voice is wet and low.

Jake leans forward and scoots his ass up, his cock finally getting some relief from where it had been pressed into the bed. His arms are wet with the oil and stick slightly to the sheets. He turns his head and gets a good look at Dirk again for the first time since this all started. His cheeks are flushed bright pink and his eyes are dark with arousal, and he settles neatly between Jake’s legs.

“You seemed to like that,” he murmurs into the skin of his thigh, running his fingertips along Jake’s dick teasingly. Which is hard, obviously, and leaking - oh, damn, he’s probably stained the sheets, but he can’t be bothered with that now.

“I’d have to be dead or a complete twit to not like you doing that to me.”

Jake jumps forward a little when he feels a slick fingertip start to press up into him, and Dirk’s tongue join it. And then his other hand, wrapping loosely around his cock…

“Oh, god. Fuck me.”

Dirk pauses.

“Is that an exclamation or a request?”

“A request.”

“Now?”

“Yes, now, fuck me.”

“Noted.”

When Dirk puts his fingers in, slick with more oil, there’s none of that slow, measured deliberateness from before. It’s careful, but it’s fast, efficient. He’s impatient, too. He wants this, too. Jake will never understand why he actually wants anything to do with him, why he’s so excited about doing things like this for him - no, silence the thought, this isn’t the time for that! Whether or not Jake deserves any of it, clearly Dirk thinks he does, that he deserves all of this. Or he wouldn’t have done it.

His fingers widen and contract, loosening the muscle, spreading him out and rubbing at those sensitive nerves inside and outside of him. Jake feels a drop of fluid leak from his cock. If he’s this excited now, _fuck_ , Jake is looking forward to the rest of it.

Dirk pulls back, and Jake hears some rustling, a drawer opening. He pulls out a condom, as if Jake could possibly give a shit about that right now. (he probably will later, when it’s leaking out of him, but, well, he can just clean up then! he has more important things to think about!)

“Blast the condom, just fuck me.”

Dirk stares at him wide-eyed for a moment, then smirks and tosses the condom away. He dips his hand back in the oil and licks his lips as he slicks up.

“Holy shit, I should do this to you more.”

“I absolutely wouldn’t complain if you did.”

And then he’s over him again, spreading his cheeks and pressing in, a little too big but just right. He makes the most gorgeous sound when he bottoms out, and he waits there as Jake tries to breathe and relax.

“You feel. So fucking good.” His voice is tight.

“I’m ready,” Jake says breathlessly. And Dirk starts to move.

The oil is different from the lube they usually use. It’s thicker. Jake feels like he can feel every inch of Dirk’s skin dragging sweetly against him as he pulls out. It sets his nerves aflame. Jake groans. Getting fucked in this position is always so intense. Dirk can go so deep like this. Jake can really _feel_ him fill him up, and it’s easier for him to angle his hips just so and send those insistent little shockwaves right through him.

Dirk sounds so good with his little breathless moans as he moves in and out of him. They sometimes added voice to their more sensual chats, but Jake could never hear him like this, every little intricacy of his breath. He couldn’t smell him or feel his strong hands rubbing soothing little circles over his hip.

Dirk reaches around and wraps his hand around Jake’s dick, and it takes everything he has to push it away. It’s been so long since they’ve done this, been a while since Jake has even gotten himself off. He feels like a powderkeg set to blow, and he wants this to last more than a handful of thrusts.

“Don’t, I can’t-“

Dirk kisses the shell of his ear, and the sound reverberates through him and makes him shudder hard. “Got it, babe.” He puts his hand back on Jake’s hip, holding him where he wants him, and his thrusts pick up speed. It’s powerful, mind-numbing. He’d missed this, god, he always missed this, the unrelenting pace Dirk sets and how it becomes all he can think about, how Dirk’s drawing pleasure from him as he does it, how overwhelmed he is by such a simple, animal act. He’s such a slut for it all.

Dirk’s rhythm eventually starts to falter, and the sounds he’s making get a little more desperate.

“Come inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Dirk asks. A wise question to ask, and Jake should probably say no, not without a condom. But there’s something really, really hot about the idea. Like Dirk is breeding him, and he’s going to get his spunk in there to claim him. Jake wants it.

“Yeah, do it.”

“If you say so.” Dirk’s hands tighten on Jake’s hips. They feel like they’ll leave faint bruises. Jake hopes they do. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

This time, when Dirk wraps his hand back around Jake’s cock, he doesn’t push him away. His thrusts get impossibly faster, more blinding and intense. Moans spill out of Jake’s throat as he just tries to keep up with all the feelings rocking through him, until it’s too much. He grasps white-knuckled at the sheets and groans as he tips over the edge, and cries out when he feels Dirk bury himself in even deeper one last time.

They pant together, and Dirk lays wet, open kisses on Jake’s back before he pulls out and falls over next to him with a _phew_. Jake lets his arms give out beneath him and just falls. He turns on his side when the fabric of the sheets starts to itch at his too-sensitive dick. His thoughts are blissfully quiet, just focused on the sound of their breaths and the rustle of the sheets.

Dirk pulls him in for a deep, messy kiss. They didn’t get much of a chance to kiss before, did they? He’d missed this, too, the taste of his tongue and the softness of his lips. They kiss for a long time before Dirk pulls back.

“God, I definitely, definitely need to do that to you more.”

Jake tries to smile, but without lust fogging his brain, he can’t fight off the feeling that, no, he doesn’t deserve it. He didn’t deserve any of that, amazing as it was, and he certainly doesn’t deserve a repeat. That was so much more than he ever could have asked for. It was wrong that he got it.

Dirk notices his silence. “What’s wrong?”

“That’d be just too good,” Jake says quietly.

“That’s the idea, yeah.”

Jake tries to find the words.

“And?” Dirk prompts him.

“I just feel like… like I don’t…. deserve it?” It sounds stupid out loud. Of course it does. It _is_ stupid. He’s too tired to think up a good excuse that’ll take the words back, but now he feels even more naked than he did before, and Dirk looks so… sad, or concerned, or something he can’t entirely parse. Jake smiles weakly. “I know it’s stupid.”

“You deserve it.”

“Thank you.” Hopefully that’s enough to end this stupid, stupid conversation that he shouldn’t have started.

Dirk looks away. “I feel like that too, you know? When you do stuff for me.”

That doesn’t make any sense to Jake. Dirk’s not the one who bungled literally everything he could possibly bungle.

“Why?”

“I mean, I messed up. I was a huge dick, too. We both were. Bigger dicks were never seen. But you’re still here, and you still like me, somehow. It’s fucking wild.”

God, that’s weird to hear. Jake feels like he’s looking in a funhouse mirror, listening to a just slightly warped version of what he feels out of Dirk’s mouth.

“Well,” Dirk says, “I know you deserve the shit I give you. And you probably know that for me, right?”

Jake nods.

“So how about this. Uh. We work on getting our yin-yang on and just cross reference those data points against each other whenever we start to feel like that.”

“That’s a very you way of putting it.”

The corners of Dirk’s mouth twitch in an almost-smile. “What does that mean?”

Jake smiles back. “I like it. It’s put well.” There’s a pause. “Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Dirk kisses Jake softly. It’s all he can think about until he feels Dirk’s mess start to trickle out of his asshole. It makes him shudder and seize up, and not in a good way. There are few sensory demons that bother Jake more than this one - the slow ooze of it, a little too thick, where nothing should ooze of its own volition.

“You okay?”

“Napkin, tissue, please, for the love of god never let me do that without a rubber again-“

Dirk chortles and in a blink of an eye he’s holding a tissue out to Jake.

“You were super into it at the time.”

“I certainly was. And I certainly shouldn’t have been.”

God, it feels so much better once he’s clean. Jake disposes of this tissue and rolls back to face Dirk, who’s making an admirable effort not to laugh.

“I do think I may have destroyed the mood.”

“It was a mutual effort, to be fair. My spunk, your ass.”

“Together we achieve so much more than we ever could alone.”

“We’re a regular old bundle of twigs. Impossible to break when we work together.”

“I missed you,” Jake says.

“I missed you too.” Dirk pulls him in close. “It’s good to have you back here.”

Jake smiles. He leans forward and kisses Dirk. This time, he gets lost in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> squick stuff: jizz leaking out of jake's tight butt gives him sensory hell for a minute
> 
> wrote this cuz i wanted to try oneshot fluff porn again  
> 


End file.
